


...und nun Jako

by DieLadi



Series: Jahreszeitenreihe [3]
Category: Berliner Cluster, Fewjar, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Liebe, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Dies ist der Gegenpart zu „Martis Tag in 100 Drabbeln“. Der gleiche Tag, wieder in 100 Drabblen, nur diesmal aus Jakos Sicht. Viel Spaß.





	1. Rückblick

Jako liegt noch lange wach.  
Marti liegt längst schon wieder neben ihm, eingerollt wie ein Hundewelpe, schläft tief und friedlich.  
Mit einem glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Jako lächelt.  
Er liebt seinen Mann. Sie machen es sich nicht immer leicht, sie beide, können ganz schön sturköpfig sein, aber dennoch: sie führen ein glückliches, zufriedenes Leben.  
Sanft streicht er Marti übers Haar.

Er findet nicht so schnell wieder in den Schlaf.  
Und so beginnen seine Gedanken zu wandern.  
Zurück zu jenem ersten Tag, an dem er Marti das erste mal traf.

Der Tag hatte begonnen, wie jeder Tag in Jakos Leben, nämlich...


	2. Weckruf

...viel zu früh.

„Jako, komm, steh auf!“  
Felix rüttelt hartnäckig an Jakos Schulter.  
„Heut Abend ist Party, ich will vorher noch was schaffen mit dir! Los!“  
Jako blinzelt auf sein Handy. Halb zehn.

Eigentlich ist es egal wann man ihn weckt, es ist immer zu früh.  
Aber er rappelt sich auf.  
Richtig, Party, heute kommt Steve aus dem Urlaub zurück, und der sonst so dickfellige Rick war gestern schon aufgeregt wie ein Hundewelpe.

Sie haben ihm vorgeschlagen, hier eine Willkommensparty zu machen.  
Dann könne er ihnen gleich seinen neuen Mitbewohner vorstellen, wie hieß der doch...

„Jako, nun komm!“


	3. Frühtrunk

Der erste Kaffee.

...

Kaffee, dieses Getränk, das in seiner dunklen, reinen Tiefe die Seele des Orients trägt.

Kaffee, zu dessen würzigem Geschmack seit Jahrhunderten die Schönheiten des Sultans sich für die Nacht vorbereiten.

Kaffee, bei dessen Duft seit ewigen Zeiten Verhandlungen geführt werden und Geschäfte beschlossen, Liebe gefunden und Liebe gemacht, Krieg angezettelt und Frieden geschlossen.

Kaffee, der im Laufe von Zeitaltern Tränen getrocknet, Herzen gestärkt, Kummer erträglicher gemacht, Feste noch glanzvoller gemacht hat. In den prächtigen Palästen der Herrscher ebenso wie in den Zelten der Beduinen oder den einfachen Hütten der Ärmsten.

...

Außerdem schmeckt dat Zeuch und macht munter.


	4. Sehnsucht

Sie sitzen am Küchentisch, und während Jako seine letzten Schluck trinkt, spürt er Felix' Blicke auf sich ruhen.  
Er hebt den Blick. Schaut Felix fragend an.

„Jako... was ist los mit dir? Du bist so... abwesend in letzter Zeit. Mit deinen Gedanken. Macht dir immer noch die Trennung von deiner Freundin zu schaffen?“

„Irgendwie schon... weißt du, es hat schon lange nicht mehr gepasst. Es ist gar nicht so, dass sie mir wirklich fehlt, dafür hatte wir zu oft Streit. Aber... mir fehlt eher, dass da jemand ist, der mich liebt... so wie ich bin. Verstehst du?“

Felix nickt.


	5. Traumfrau

Felix kennt das Gefühl. Ihm geht es ähnlich.  
Einen Menschen, eine Frau zu finden, die ihn akzeptiert wie er ist...  
mit allen Macken, Fehlern, allen Stärken, allen seinen Wünschen, Hoffnungen, Leidenschaften...  
Das wäre wahrhaftig schön.

Aber bisher ist ihm die richtige noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen.  
Jako wohl auch nicht, obwohl er es bei seiner letzten, langjährigen Freundin zuerst glaubte.

Naja, denkt Felix und schmunzelt. Jakos Chancen sind besser als seine. Immerhin stehen Jako 100 Prozent der Weltbevölkerung offen.   
Er grinst.  
Er ist der einzige, dem Jako das erzählt hat. Dass er sich auch in einen Mann verlieben könnte.


	6. Blitzschlag

Jakos Gedanken wandern, während er in die leere Kaffeetasse schaut.

Eine Frau, die ihn liebt.  
Ein Mann, der ihn liebt.  
So wie er ist.

Danach seht er sich. Aber er möchte nicht suchen.

Er möchte, dass es einfach passiert.  
Wie ein Blitzeinschlag, so stellt er sich das vor. Jemanden sehen, und wissen: Das ist er. Der Mensch fürs Leben.  
Und dann Stück für Stück einander entdecken, und feststellen:   
Ja. Du bist es wirklich, der eine für mich.  
Und ich bin es für dich.

Das wäre wunderbar. Irgendwann wird es sicher passieren.  
Jako seufzt.  
Dann wendet er sich dem Tag zu.


	7. Songtext

Gemeinsam mit Felix setzt er sich ans Songschreiben.   
Seine Gefühle fließen aus ihm heraus.  
Seine Gedanken gerinnen in Worten.   
Vielleicht kann das einen Songtext ergeben...

Bist du nur ein Gedanke, entstanden aus meiner Vorstellung?

...Nein, das ist es noch nicht, aber es ist ein Anfang...

Jako steigert sich rein, und es fließt aus ihm heraus.  
Es wächst, es wächst...  
es steigt an, es strebt auf...

Die Kreativität sprudelt aus ihm, und das nur, weil ihm das Herz schwer ist und ihm der eine Mensch im Leben fehlt.

Wie gut wird das erst werden, wenn er den einen Menschen gefunden hat?


	8. Türgong

Inzwischen ist es Nachmittag.  
Die Gäste werden gleich eintreffen.

Felix ist inzwischen seit geraumer Zeit in der Küche beschäftigt, um Leckereien für den Abend herzustellen. Felix ist, was gutes Essen angeht, hier der unangefochtene König.

Jako hat noch ein bisschen am Text gefeilt, und ja, das ist auf dem besten Wege verdammt gut zu werden.

Er hört die Türglocke, er hört Stimmen im Flur.  
Legt Stift und Papier zur Seite.

Noch mal mit der Bürste durchs Haar – ja, er ist ein wenig eitel, na und, er kann es sich leisten... und dann schlendert er gemächlich hinüber in die Küche.


	9. Blitzblick

Er betritt die Küche.  
Da ist Felix, da sind Steve und Frodo.  
Und da ist noch jemand, den er nicht kennt. Dass muss Ricks neuer Mitbewohner sein... äääh... ach ja, Marti hieß der.  
Felix schaut zu ihm herüber.  
„Hallo Jako,“ sagt er.

„Hallo, Leute,“ sagt Jako.  
Marti dreht sich langsam zu ihm um.  
Zwei blitzeblaue Augen sprühen Funken.  
Jako schnappt nach Luft.

Sekundenlang halten diese blauen Augen Jakos braune Augen gefangen. Können sich nicht lösen.

Dann entgleitet dem anderen die Bierflasche, die er in den Händen hält.

Mit lautem Scheppern zerschellt sie und zerreißt den Zauber des Augenblicks.


	10. Lachschwall

„Verfickte Scheiße,“ schreit der Typ mit den blauen Augen und springt hektisch zur Seite. Ohne Erfolg, das Bier spritzt ihm auf die Hose.

Felix und Steve schauen eine Augenblick erschrocken, dann fangen sie an, sich vor Lachen zu krümmen.

Der Typ, Marti, steht ein wenig verloren dazwischen.

Klein ist er, im Vergleich zu Jako. Irgendwie süß. Ein bisschen koboldhaft.  
Er gefällt Jako.  
Eine Wärme durchströmt ihn.   
Ein Angenehmes Gefühl.  
Mehr als das.

Es fühlt sich so an, als könne dieses Paar blaue Augen die Lücke in Jakos Leben füllen...

Froh und warm stimmt Jako in das Lachen mit ein.


	11. Wischmopp

Während er lacht, bekommt er ein klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Er will Marti nicht auslachen.  
Aber es ist einfach zu süß, wie der hilfesuchend um sich schaut...

Felix ist schon unterwegs, hat Schaufel und Wischmopp geholt. Gemeinsam mit Marti beseitigt er die Sauerei.  
Jako kann nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln.  
Über Martis hektische Bewegungen, sein knallrotes Gesicht...

Süß.  
Er findet Marti einfach süß.  
Und sexy.  
Heiße Figur.  
Schöne Augen.  
Die Art, wie er sich bewegt, geschmeidig und tollpatschig zugleich.  
Wie er verlegen grinst.

Und genau in dem Moment wird Jako klar:

Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, hat er sich verliebt.


	12. Traummann

Als Marti dann hinter Felix her aus der Küche trottet – Jako hat nicht genau mitbekommen, warum – sieht er ihm verträumt hinterher.

So etwas ist ihm in diesem Leben noch nicht passiert.  
Jemanden sehen und sich verlieben.  
Also genau das, was er sich gewünscht hat.  
Heute morgen noch, da hat er darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl wäre.  
Und nun nun ist es passiert.

Und Marti?  
Nun...  
Jetzt gilt es, vorsichtig die Fühler auszustrecken.   
Um herauszufinden, was der andere dazu fühlt.

Ob er wohl eine Chance hat?  
Ob Marti überhaupt Interesse hat?   
An Männern im allgemeinen?

 

Und … an ihm?


	13. Stützhalt

Ein Knall erklingt aus dem Flur, ein Fluchen.  
Jako geht nachsehen.

Dort steht Marti, die Augen geschlossen, schmerzvoll stöhnend.

Felix winkt Jako heran.  
Jako geht zu Marti und stützt ihn. Er ist scheinbar mit dem Kopf gegen einen Garderobenhaken gerannt.  
Und während Felix losläuft, denkt Jako:  
„Du meine Güte, er ist ja völlig durch den Wind. Ob ich ihn so durcheinanderbringe?“   
Sein Herz beginnt, schneller zu klopfen.

Marti öffnet die Augen und sieht Felix in der Küchentür auftauchen, mit nem Kühlpad in der Hand.

 

Marti dreht erstaunt den Kopf, um zu schauen, wer ihn festhält.

Oh Himmel, dieses Blau...


	14. Sprachschwund

Es tut Jako gut, für den süßen Kobold da zu sein.  
Es fühlt sich gut an.

Aber er bringt es nicht fertig, ein Wort zu sagen. Der andere auch nicht.

Er setzt an zum sprechen, doch es bleibt beim tiefen einatmen.  
Er setzt erneut an, doch... er schafft es nicht.

Diese blauen Augen...

 

Und wo, verdammt, bleibt Felix...?

Jako gerät ins schwitzen, er kommt sich vor wie mit dreizehn, Sekunden vor er Schulaufführung. Schlecht geschlafen und schlecht vorbereitet.

Nun, passt ja, aufs verlieben war er tatsächlich nicht vorbereitet.  
Himmel diese blauen Augen. 

Und wo, zum Teufel, bleibt nun eigentlich Felix!


	15. Dankwort

Der andere schüttelt sich, also wolle er irgendwelche Gedanken abschütteln und sagt schließlich:  
„Danke. Danke, Jako.“

Jako grinst und antwortet:  
„Und du bist Marti, oder? Hast dich ja gleich gut hier eingeführt. Eindrucksvoll.“   
Dann lacht er. Er will den andern nicht verletzen, aber er kann nicht anders. Marti ist einfach eine Mischung aus ulkig und süß, wie er da vor ihm sitzt und ihn angrinst.

Er scheint ihm sein Lachen auch nicht übel zu nehmen, die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist angenehm.

Ja, jetzt freut Jako sich erst recht auf den Abend. Er und Marti.   
Das wird sicher lustig.


	16. Beinkleid

Felix kommt mit einem Kühlpad. Und da Marti nicht mehr wacklig auf den Beinen ist, nimmt er ihn mit in sein Zimmer, um ihm eine trockene Hose rauszusuchen.

Jako schlendert zurück in die Küche.  
Er fühlt sich wohl.  
Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass es Marti gibt.  
Ab sich da was entwickeln wird... nun, man wird sehen.  
Ganz so einfach ist das ja nun auch nicht.  
Immerhin hat er keine Ahnung, ob der kleinere auf Männer steht.

Jako kennt Rick schon lange.  
Der Himmel möge wissen, warum er nicht auf die Idee kommt, Rick einfach danach zu fragen.


	17. Neustart

Jako hängt noch immer seinen Gedanken nach, als er Martis Stimme hört.

„So, bin respawnt!“

Jako stimmt ins allgemeine Lachen mit ein. Martis Humor gefällt ihm.  
Er schluckt.  
Es kribbelt im Bauch.  
Du meine Güte.

Er nimmt ein Bier aus dem Kasten. Ein Anknüpfungspunkt, um mit dem süßen Kobold ins Gespräch zu kommen.  
„Hier. Aber nicht wieder fallen lassen,“ sagt er.  
„Nene, das mach ich erst, wenn ich noch ein paar mehr intus habe,“ antwortet Marti.  
„Aber nicht so oft, sonst gehen Felix noch die Hosen aus,“ sagt Jako.  
Sie sehen sich an und prusten los.


	18. Freundschaft

Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends hält Jako sich immer irgendwie in Martis Nähe. Er genießt es einfach.  
Marti ist witzig, verrückt, zum schreien komisch.  
Und intelligent.  
Eine verdammt heiße Mischung.  
Jako könnte sich so das ein oder andere vorstellen...

Aber nichts, was darauf hindeutet, dass der Typ auf Männer steht.  
Andererseits... man trägt ja nicht unbedingt ein Schild vor sich her, auf dem steht:  
„Ich bin schwul.“

Marti scheint allerdings seine Nähe auch zu genießen.  
Freundschaftlich.  
Sie verstehen sich gut, sind auf einer Wellenlänge.  
Haben einen ganz ähnlichen Humor.

Naja, für eine Freundschaft schon mal eine gute Basis.

Immerhin.


	19. Bannblick

Jako erzählt von seiner Trennung. Ein paar Freunde stehen um ihn herum und hören zu. Die Trennung ist noch frisch; nicht alle haben davon gewusst.  
Was solls“, sagt er zu Steve.  
„Bin jetzt halt Single. Hat eben nicht sollen sein.“

Er sieht in Martis Augen.  
Sieht sie blitzen.Sieht sie fragen.  
Sieht sie etwas aushecken.

Diese blauen Augen erzählen ganze Geschichten.  
Nicht alles versteht Jako, aber...  
Sie sind so lebendig.  
So voller Wärme.  
Voller Lebensfreude.  
Voller Schabernack.

Er wendet den Blick ab, um nicht auf einmal in ihrem Banne Dinge zu sagen, die er lieber für sich behalten würde... vorerst...


	20. Flirtspruch

Und dann hat Jako das Gefühl, sich an seiner eigenen Spucke zu verschlucken.

Was sagt Marti da???!!!

„Mönsch, Jako. Vermutlich haste doch bei vielen Damen Chancen. Wirst doch mit deinen langen Haaren jede einfangen.“  
Marti kichert.  
„Mit meinem Blick krieg ich das auch hin, wenngleich ich mit Haaren nicht dienen kann...“  
Es ist so süß, wie er sich die Haare strubbelt.

„Oder biste eventuell schwul? Und falls ja, stehst du auf mich?“ 

Jako steht da wie vom Donner gerührt.  
Meint der Kobold das jetzt ernst?

Doch das breite Grinsen und die gezierte Geste lassen etwas anderes vermuten.


	21. Blinklicht

Jako weiß nicht, was er denken soll.  
Er möchte die Frage gerne mit „Na klar, beides!“ beantworten. Aber er traut sich nicht.  
Er ist fest überzeugt, dass Marti das nicht ernst meint.  
Der hat den ganzen Abend schon so rumgeblödelt... warum sollte ausgerechnet das nun ernst gemeint sein?  
Nein. Also versucht Jako, seine vegetativen Reaktionen in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Ist nicht so prickelnd, wenn man sich fühlt wie ein Blinklicht.  
Schwankend zwischen leuchtend rot und leichenblass.

Also beschließt er, den Spaß mitzumachen und antwortet:  
„Ja, klar steh ich auf dich, komm, sollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen?“


	22. Fausttext

Es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig einem geglaubt wird, wenn man genau das sagt, was man denkt, wenn man dabei nur möglichst breit grinst.  
So auch jetzt. Keiner nimmt ernst, was er gesagt hat, auch Marti nicht. Man sieht es den blauen Augen an.

Verdammt, denkt Jako, wenn das so ist, kann ich das Spiel genauso gut weiter spielen.  
Er greift nach Marti, zieht ihn an sich und sagt:  
„Schönes Fräulein, darf ich es wagen, Arm und Geleit euch anzutragen?“ 

Marti kennt natürlich Goethes Faust und steigt darauf ein:  
„Bin weder Fräulein, weder schön, kann ungeleitet nach Hause gehen.“


	23. Traumpaar

Er spürt, wie Marti sich aus seinem Griff befreien will, und lockert ihn natürlich sofort.  
Er will ihn zwar nicht gern aus seinen Armen lassen, aber er will auch nicht, dass Marti sich festgehalten fühlt, unwohl fühlt...

Er ist Felix dankbar, als der ruft:  
„Bleibt mal so!“

Er hat zwar keine Ahnung, was Felix vorhat, aber...

Plötzlich schallt Musik durch die Küche. Von Felix' Handy.

„Ihr seid das Traumpaar des Abends, jetzt zeigt mal, was ihr auf dem Tanzparkett drauf habt!“ 

Jako grinst.  
Ob Marti wohl tanzen kann? Ob er mitmacht?  
Er beginnt, sich im Takt zu bewegen...


	24. Paartanz

Jako jedenfalls kann tanzen, und er übernimmt die Führung.  
Marti passt sich ihm an und siehe da, es geht gar nicht so schlecht.  
Der warme Körper des kleineren fühlt sich gut an, nur...  
Ob es dem auch gefällt, das kann Jako so gar nicht einschätzen.

Scheinbar nicht, denn Marti schaut sich Hilfesuchend um.  
Jako schluckt enttäuscht.  
Aber, naja, was hat er schließlich erwartet?  
Er sollte wohl besser etwas zurückhaltender an die Sache herangehen.  
Marti scheint tatsächlich nichts von ihm zu wollen.

Eine Freundschaft wird wohl möglich sein, hofft er.  
Aber mehr nicht.  
Jako seufzt und genießt die Augenblicke , bis...


	25. Ringkampf

… Rick Marti auf die Schulter tippt.  
„Abklatschen!“  
Dann schnappt er sich Marti und stolpert irgendwie nach dem Takt suchend mit ihm durch die Küche.   
Jako hat auf einmal Steve im Arm, der sich deutlich besser anstellt, was vermutlich an Jakos Führung liegt. 

Was Rick und Marti da hinlegen, sieht eher aus wie der Paarungstanz der Auerhähne... oder der Versuch, sich gegenseitig zu Boden zu ringen, und dabei gleichzeitig die Füße platt zu treten...  
die anderen lachen sich scheckig über die zwei.

Marti kichert auch, sein Humor und die Bereitschaft, sich selbst auf die Schippe zu nehmen, beeindruckt Jako.


	26. Duftspur

Schließlich ist das Lied zu Ende und in der Küche liegen alle vor Lachen am Boden.  
Marti und Rick waren aber auch zu komisch!  
Marti ist der, der am lautesten lacht.

Jako dagegen ist froh, dass er Steve aus seinem Arm entlassen kann.  
Nichts gegen Steve, er mag Steve.

Aber Steve ist nicht Marti.  
Jako schließt einen Moment die Augen, und meint noch immer die weiche Haut, die warmen Hände, den feinen Duft des Kobolds zu spüren.

Er würde so gern mit ihm weiter tanzen.  
Ein angenehmer Schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken.  
Er leckt sich sehnsüchtig die Lippen und seufzt.


	27. Tagtraum

Wie es wohl wäre, wenn diese Hände ihn streicheln würden? Sanft über sein Haar gleiten würden, sich unter sein T-Shirt mogeln würden, ihn liebevoll kraulen würden?  
Wie es wohl wäre, wenn diese Lippen auf seinen Lippen liegen würden; wenn sie seine Nase, seine Wangen küssen würden?  
Wie es wohl wäre, wenn die flinke Zunge, die sich zwischen den Lippen des anderen offenbart, sich zwischen seine Lippen schieben würde? Wie so ein Kuss wohl schmecken würde?  
Wie es wohl wäre, die Nase in das zwerwuschelte Haar des anderen zu vergraben und seinen Duft in vollen Zügen einzuatmen?

Wie es wohl wäre...?


	28. Smalltalk

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, bemerkt er erst, das Marti und Rick die Küche verlassen haben.  
Soll er ihnen jetzt nachgehen?  
Er möchte gerne, will aber andererseits nicht aufdringlich erscheinen.  
Was, wenn die beiden jetzt etwas ungestört besprechen wollen?

Vielleicht über ihn? Über seine Aktion von eben?  
War das nun gut oder nicht gut?  
Er kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden.

Nach und nach verlassen auch andere die Küche.  
Jako trinkt sein Bier zu Ende und nimmt sich ein neues.

Jetzt ist er bereit, sich auf den weiteren Abend einzulassen.   
Erst einmal quatscht er ein bisschen mit diesem und jenem.


	29. Spielspaß

Er schlendert in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Wenn er ehrlich ist, möchte er schauen, ob er Marti dort findet.  
Er möchte gerne Zeit mit dem kleineren verbringen, möchte sich mit ihm unterhalten.

Er findet Marti im Wohnzimmer, wo er ein paar Leute beim Zocken zusieht.  
Jako lehnt sich neben ihn, schaut ihm ins Gesicht.  
Ein guter Moment, um ein Gespräch anzuknüpfen.

„Zockst du manchmal selber?“

„Ja, schon. Aber nicht gut. Zum Spaß eben.“ sagt Marti.

„Geht mir auch so. Kann mit den Nerds nicht mithalten.“

Jako holt Luft und traut sich.  
„Sollen... wir uns mal treffen? Zum Zocken...?“


	30. Zahnrad

Martis Augen werden groß.  
Man sieht, dass er zögert.

Jako kann richtig erkennen, wie die Gedanken in dem Kopf des anderen rasen; er meint zu hören, wie die Zahnrädchen im Hirn des Kobolds einrasten.  
Klick, Klick...  
Was wird er antworten?  
Wird er zustimmen, und sie werden mal einen schönen Nachmittag zusammen verbringen?  
Oder wird er ablehnen?  
Weil er gemerkt hat, dass der andere auf ihn steht, und er selber gar nichts damit anfangen kann?  
Mit Männern im allgemeinen oder Jako im speziellen?  
Und weil er nicht will, dass Jako glaubt er hätte Chancen, wo keine sind?

Jako Herz klopft laut...


	31. Rückzug

Was geht nur hinter diesen blitzeblauen Augen vor?

„Ähm... also.. ich...“stottert Marti und schluckt.

Jako läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Das ist es also. Der andere möchte ablehnen, weiß aber nicht wie, weil er ihm nicht weh tun möchte.

„Ähm...also...ich...“ stottert er erneut.

Nun überlegt Jako, was er sagen sollte, um es dem anderen leichter zu machen.  
Oder um ihm klarzumachen, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen macht, sondern eben nur ganz freundschaftlich...

Aber, wenn er ehrlich sein will, wäre das gelogen. Auch wenn sein Verstand es ihm so einflüstert. In Wahrheit möchte er gerne mehr als das.


	32. Spieldate

„Also, Jako, ich habe viel zu tun in der nächsten Zeit. Naja, meine Sprecherausbildung, dann die Arbeit für 'Was geht ab?', und mein Kanal braucht auch dringend mal wieder Content...“ sagt Marti.

Jako schafft es gerade noch, ein enttäuschtes Seufzen zu unterdrücken.  
Es ist ja okay, er hat es ja nicht anders erwartet.

„Aber... ich glaube, mal so einen Abend.... wird sich schon finden...“ 

Was? Hat er das gerade richtig verstanden?  
Marti möchte sich tatsächlich mit ihm treffen?  
Echt jetzt?

„Klasse, ich freue mich“, sagt er freudestrahlend.  
„Lass uns telefonisch abmachen, wann, ja?“ 

Marti nickt lächelnd.


	33. Sprechwunsch

Jako freut sich darauf. Und er nimmt sich vor, Marti noch mal darauf anzusprechen. Ob... vielleicht... irgendeine Chance besteht... dass da war entstehen könnte..  
Feige sein hat noch niemanden weitergebracht, Joiko, sagt er sich,.  
Und die Möglichkeit, dass der neue Freund homophob sein könnte, ist verschwindend gering. Jemand, den die Spacies bei sich haben einziehen lassen... jemand der sich so gut und so schnell in den Freundeskreis eingefunden hat...  
Jemand, der eine solche Mischung aus Intelligenz und Humor an den Tag legt...Neun, die Gefahr besteht nicht. Da ist sich Jako sicher.  
Also bleibt nur eins: Mund aufmachen und reden, Joiko!


	34. Fanzeug

Jako schreckt erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als zwischen Rick und Steve eine Diskussion entbrennt. Rick hat jetzt Lust auf Fanfictions.

Jako spürt Martis Blick fragend auf sich ruhen.  
„Fanfictions?“ fragt er.  
Jako nickt und lacht.  
„Die Internetseite, Fanfiction.de, kennste die? Da werde ich regelmäßig mit Felix verkuppelt und ins Bett geschickt!“

Er sieht, wie Marti rot wird.  
Dann muss Jako an die Esstäbchen-Fanfiction denken und wird selber rot. Mann, daß Frodo die jetzt auch erwähnen musste...

In Martis blauen Augen blitzt etwas auf.  
Es sieht aus wie... Unwille. Eifersucht? Aber das kann doch nicht sein, oder...?


	35. Planspiel

In Jakos Kopf entsteht ein Plan.  
Umsetzen, sofort.

„Ach Leute,“ sagt er, „einfach Fanfictions vorlesen ist doch langweilig,“   
Steve stimmt ihm erleichtert zu.  
Jako grinst diabolisch.  
„Ich hätte ne bessere Idee.“ 

Man sieht den anderen den Zweifel an, ob seine Idee wirklich „besser“ sein würde.

„Naja,“ sagt Jako, „wir spielen noch ne Runde Mario Kart. Zwei gegen zwei. Und die, die verlieren... müssen selber eine schreiben. Also über sich halt.“ 

Steve findet die Idee jetzt nicht gerade großartig.  
Aber Rick ist begeistert.  
Also gut,“ sagt er. „Machen wir.“ 

Jako schmunzelt in sich hinein.


	36. Trugbild

Rick will wissen, wer spielen soll. Zielsicher schlägt Jako Marti vor.  
Der zieht überrascht die Luft ein.  
Jako bietet sich als Martis Spielpartner an.  
Mit der Begründung:  
„Ich bin besser im zocken. Damit er ne reelle Chance hat.“ 

Er blickt hinüber zu Marti: „Okay?“   
Und Marti, dem man ansieht, daß er nicht weiß, was er davon halten soll, nickt.

Marti schaut ihn zweifelnd an.  
Von ringsumher treffen ihn zweifelnde Blicke, fragende Blicke, erstaunte Blicke.  
Nur Rick schmunzelt leise.  
Der ahnt wohl,worauf das ganze abzielt.

Ihm ist die Sache klar:  
Jako hat überhaupt nicht vor, das Spiel zu gewinnen.


	37. Pfeifton

Es wird beschlossen, dass sie gegen Robin und Dominik spielen sollen.  
Eigentlich ist allen klar, dass sie da keine Chance haben.  
Und mindestens die Hälfte der Anwesenden haben kapiert, dass Jako genau das erreichen wollte.  
Nur warum... das versteht wohl keiner... oder?

Jako ist ganz in Gedanken, aus denen er erst aufschreckt, als Marti neben ihm beginnt, eine Melodie zu pfeifen.  
Ein alter Schlager.  
Wie der heißt...? Er kommt nicht drauf.  
Es auch egal, er kennt jedenfalls die Tonabfolge irgendwo her; er nimmt sie auf uns summt mit.  
Erfreut stellt er fest, das Marti, der süße kleine Kobold, ihn anlächelt.


	38. Herzschlag

Jako erkennt, was Marti da pfeift.   
Seemann, lass das träumen...  
Wie kommt der kleinere jetzt ausgerechnet auf sowas?

Egal. Jako beginnt, das Sofa als Percussioninstrument zu missbrauchen.  
Einen Augenblick summt er, dass setzt er mit dem Text ein, naja, wenigstens die Bruchstücke, die er davon kennt.  
Ein bisschen erschüttert ihn, dass er so alte Schlagertexte beherrscht, du meine Güte.

Marti gibt den Alleinunterhalter, er imitiert nacheinander ein ganzes Repertoire von Instrumenten.

Jako badet in Wohlgefühl.  
Sein Herz klopft, fühlt sich warm und zufrieden.  
Es macht Spaß, mit Marti etwas gemeinsam zu machen.

Dabei spielt es eigentlich gar keine Rolle, was.


	39. Highfive

Als sich schließlich beide Teams auf dem Sofa zurechtgesetzt haben, wird Jako erst richtig bewusst, dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als Marti zu berühren. Für Abstand ist das Sofa zu klein. Ihre Seiten, ihre Hüften, immer mal wieder ihre Knie...   
Er ist sich gerade nicht ganz klar, ob er es einfach genießen soll... oder versuchen soll, es zu vermeiden... ach was, das klappt eh nicht.  
Also klatscht er Marti ab und nimmt es wie es kommt.

„Wir machen sie platt, oder?“ sagt er.  
„Klar doch!“ antwortet Marti grinsend.

Und dann stürzen sie sich todesmutig in die Schlacht.


	40. Bildschirm

Jako versucht, sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, und die Tatsache, dass Marti auf Tuchfühlung neben ihm sitzt, nicht zu beachten.  
Ist nicht ganz leicht, da es immer mal wieder zu versehentlichen Berührungen kommt...  
Egal, er schafft es.  
Er fokussiert sich auf den Bildschirm vor ihm und dem Controller in seiner Hand. Und er gibt alles.  
Nur das Spiel zählt, nein, es spielt keine Rolle, dass sein Shirt hoch rutscht,  
nein, auch nicht, dass Martis Duft so präsent neben ihm ist...  
Das Spiel zählt.  
Und nur das Spiel.  
Und der Wille, zu siegen.  
Moment... eigentlich wollte er doch gar nicht...


	41. Zwiespalt

Aber wie das so ist, es reißt ihn einfach mit. Er gibt alles, er will zeigen was er drauf hat. Irgendwo in sich drin möchte er eben vor seinem neuen Schwarm glänzen...  
Ist ja normal, dass man sich so verhält.  
Und daher vergisst der Kopf, dass er eigentlich gar nicht gewinnen möchte, auch wenn das Herz ruft: jetzt lass mal gut sein, jetzt mach mal halblang...  
aber andrerseits hat das Herz auch ein bisschen Bammel vor dem Spieleinsatz...

Zwiespalt.  
Wenn man je an einem Beispiel würde zeigen sollen, was Zwiespalt ist, so wäre Jakos Herz im Moment dafür das richtige.


	42. Teilsieg

Und wie das Leben, das verdammte, verrückte, so liebenswerte und doch manchmal unbegreifbare, das zum Kotzen seiende und mit Apfelblüten überschüttende Leben eben so ist, haben sie allen Ernstes die erste Runde gewonnen.  
Wenn das so weiter geht, gewinnen sie am Ende noch das Spiel!

Das wäre cool.  
Das wäre total schade.

Er möchte so gerne gemeinsam mit Marti eine Fanfiction schreiben.  
Er will doch zum verrecken keine Fanfiction schreiben, mit Marti, über sie beide! Gott bewahre!  
Und wie er das will!   
Das will er im Leben nicht!

Und Marti? Was will Marti?  
Sein Gesicht strahlt eifrig...

Also weiter.


	43. Lachflash

Siegt dann am Ende der Wille zum Sieg?

Oder Siegt die Hoffnung, sich beim schreiben einer …solchen Story näher zu kommen?

Nun, genau genommen siegen Robin und Dominik.  
Marti und Jako gehen hoffnungslos unter, das ganze ist aber so lustig, dass sie sich regelrecht kringeln.  
Jako hat die Arme und den Kopf auf irgendetwas vor sich abgestützt, während im die Lachtränen fließen.

Als die Tränen versiegen und die Sicht wieder etwas klarer wird, stellt er fest, dass das „Etwas“ Martis Schulter ist...

Er genießt es noch einen Augenblick, bevor er sich etwas verlegen von Marti löst.

 

Und... was kommt jetzt?


	44. Schreibpflicht

Jetzt kommt Rick.   
Ricks große Stunde.  
Rick, der einen Heidenspaß an der Sache hat.  
Rick, der grinsend sagt:  
„So ihr zwei, jetzt seid ihr also fällig. Jetzt zeigt mal, was ihr so drauf habt.“   
Jako ist einfach hin- und hergerissen.  
Findet er das jetzt cool?  
Oder nicht?

Er kann sich nicht entscheiden.  
Aber ist ja auch egal; Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden.  
Also muss jetzt eine Fanfiction geschrieben werden.  
Und er ist sich zu schade, um jetzt nach billigen Ausreden zu suchen.

Von ihm und Marti. Sie beide müssen schreiben. Und es muss von ihnen beiden handeln.

Ach du heilige Scheiße.


	45. Sturmwind

Das sagt er Marti auch. Der nickt und macht nen Merkel- Witz.  
Alle rollen sich am Boden. 

Jako ist viel zu sehr in seinen Gedanken, um das genau mitzubekommen.  
Er lacht einfach, weil er Martis Lachen mag und seine funkelnden Augen.  
Und diese niedlichen Grübchen...

Was er mitbekommt ist:  
Marti ist hier eingeschlagen wie ne Bombe.  
Sie mögen ihn alle.  
Sie finden seinen Charme und seinen Humor Klasse.  
Er passt einfach super in den Freundeskreis.  
Er ist klug, witzig, sympathisch.  
Und ein bisschen irre.

Es scheint, als hätte er alle geradezu im Sturm erobert.  
Kein Wunder, das kann Jako nachvollziehen.


	46. Stimmkraft

Er hört sich sagen: „Also, Leute, ich denke mal, Marti und ich gehen dann mal an mein Laptop.“  
„Gut,“ antwortet Rick, „in einer Stunde wieder hier, und dann wird vorgelesen, Jungs.“  
„Ja, mal sehen, ich weiß nicht, ob wir das in einer Stunde schaffen. Aber der Abend ist ja noch lang.“

Er schaut Marti an.  
„Kommst du?“ 

Er geht los und hofft, dass der andere mitkommt. Er hätte nämlich keine Ahnung, wie er ihn davon überzeugen sollte.  
Sein Bauch flattert so sehr, dass er nicht in der Lage wäre, zu argumentieren.  
Also verlässt er sich auf die Autorität seiner Stimme.


	47. Kunststück

Nun sind sie also allein in seinem Zimmer.   
Er.   
Und Marti.   
Okay.  
Ruhig bleiben.  
Wird schon. 

Mit großer Geste streicht er sein Haar zurecht. Verlegenheitsgeste, na klar.

Sie versuchen, zu klären, was für eine Art von Geschichte sie schreiben werden.   
Rick austricksen und was völlig harmloses schreiben?  
Dass Rick eine Liebesgeschichte erwartet, ist ihnen beiden klar.  
Aber es gäbe so viele andere Möglichkeiten.  
Und es würde verdammt Spaß machen, etwas zu schreiben, womit keiner rechnet.  
Was künstlerisches. Oder so. Das wäre schon lustig.

Sie schauen sich an und grinsen.  
Wie es aussieht haben sie beide tatsächlich einen ziemlich ähnlichen Humor.


	48. Angstherz

Das Display des Laptops leuchtet ihn an, während er Marti vorschlägt, eben doch so eine ganz normale Liebesschnulze zu schreiben.  
Irgendwie spürt er, dass Marti das genau sowenig möchte wie er selber.  
Weil...  
tja, seine Gründe sind, dass es ihm wehtun würde, etwas zu schreiben, was er sich erhofft, was aber nicht der Realität entspricht... oder?  
Diese Unsicherheit über Martis Gefühle.. Wünsche...   
Warum zum Teufel traut er sich nicht, den anderen einfach zu fragen?  
Er ist doch sonst nicht so feige?

Nun ja, er hat eben Angst vor der Ablehnung.  
Und deswegen steht er sich im Moment selber im Wege.


	49. Luftnot

So, ihr Lieben,   
in diesem Kapitel habe ich einen Satz der wunderbaren Autorin MaryReilly verwendet, aus ihrer FF "Und dann wurde es Liebe" (zu finden auf fanfiction.de)  
Es handelt sich um den Satz "Vielleicht sollten wir... machen."  
Und danke, Mary, dass ich diesen Satz verwenden darf!

Eure Ladi

_______________________________

Er reißt sich zusammen und spricht von der dritten Option.  
Ne deftige Geschichte, in der Sex im Vordergrund stehen würde.  
Die Frage ist, trauen sie sich das?   
Zu schreiben und später vorzulesen? Ohne vor Scham zu sterben? 

(… und vielleicht auch vor … Sehnsucht...)

Und dann macht Marti ihn schon wieder sprachlos.  
Er knallt einen Satz raus, der Jako heftigst nach Luft schnappen lässt.  
Mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Hochbettes:

„„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach rauf gehen und vögeln, das würde es authentischer machen.“ 

Und obwohl Jako inzwischen von Marti einiges gewohnt ist – das hat er nicht erwartet.


	50. Lockruf

Verflixt noch mal, es kann doch nicht angehen, dass der Kleine ihn ständig aus der Fassung bringt!  
Er ist immerhin ein gestandener Mann und kein unsicherer Teenager, der gerade zum ersten mal küsst oder so.  
Und doch fühlt er sich ungefähr so.

Also Luft holen und einfach mal mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen.  
Er klettert hoch aus sein Bett.  
Überlegt einen Moment.  
Zittert in den Knien.  
Klopft dann neben sich.

Sagt: „Klar doch, komm!“  
Ein Grinsen breitet sich aus, als er Martis Blick sieht.  
Und er hat nicht die geringste Vorstellung, wie er reagieren soll, falls Marti wirklich mit hinauf kommt.


	51. Schwimmkraut

Er hat den Eindruck, als würden hinter Martis Stirn die Gedanken in diesem Augenblick Samba tanzen.

Oder nein: sie schwimmen. Sie versuchen synchron zu schwimmen, kriegen es aber nicht hin, wie ein Wasserballett bei der allerersten Probe, und stoßen sich die Köpfe an den Schwimmbeckenfliesen...  
Moment mal, was für ein Kraut denkt er denn da gerade?  
Völliges Durcheinander.

Martis Gesichtsmuskeln scheinen zwischen völliger Verblüffung und dem Willen zu lachen hin und her zu schwanken.  
Und Jako ist hat sich noch nie in seinem Leben so unsicher gefühlt.  
Verflixt noch mal, was stellt der blauäugige strubbelhaarige Kobold nur mit ihm an!


	52. Herztakt

In Jakos Kopf streiten sich Verstand und Gefühl und Sextrieb, was man jetzt tun sollte.  
Er möchte gerne glauben, dass der andere auf ihn steht.

Aber am Ende stellt sich raus, er kann es nicht.  
Er ist noch nicht so weit.

Es dreht ihm den Magen um, sein Herz klopft seltsame Takte.  
Schweiß bricht aus.  
Die Ohren klingeln.  
Verdammt noch mal, warum muss es denn immer so kompliziert sein.

Leben, kannst du nicht mal bitte so einfach gehen wie ne Fertigpizza? 

 

Aber am Ende lacht er.  
Marti lacht auch.  
Und damit ist die … beinahe erotische Spannung erst mal weg.


	53. Freundschaft

Da ist es nun also passiert, Jako lacht, und Marti lacht mit ihm und das ganze ist nur ein Spaß...

Lustig, hahaha...

Traurig. Irgendwie.

Aber auch wieder nicht... denn sie mögen sich, das spürt man, und eine gute Freundschaft ist ja auch was wert...

So wie er und Felix. Verstehen sich ohne Worte.  
Vielleicht kann mit Marti auch so was wachsen.

Wenigstens das.  
Es wäre immerhin etwas. Und würde sicher Spaß machen.  
Freundschaft.

Der Kobold lacht noch immer.  
Jako auch.  
Innerlich jedoch seufzt er.

Aber was soll er tun. Im Augenblick bleibt ihm nichts, als das beste daraus zu machen.


	54. Stromstoß

Also sitzen sie nun auf dem Bett. Nebeneinander.   
Ihre Knie berühren sich aus Versehen. Wie ein Stromstoß durchzuckt es Jako.   
Kurz schließt er die Augen. Atmet durch.

Weitermachen.

Sie schreiben.  
Etwas lustiges, romantisches... jedenfalls nichts, was die anderen erwarten.

Jako beobachtet Marti.  
Wie seine Zunge eifrig in seinem Mundwinkel hin und her zuckt.  
Wie seine Finger durch sein strubbeliges Haar fahren.  
Wie sein Zeh im Takt einer unhörbaren Melodie wippt.

Jako seufzt und konzentriert sich wieder auf sein Laptop.  
Die Gedanken fließen, die Finger fliegen über die Tastatur.  
Und so entsteht an diesem Nachmittag die Geschichte „Das schwarze Pferd Fallada“.


	55. Herzzorn

Das Tippen, das Ideen zu Papier oder besser zur Tastatur zu bringen und etwas sinnvolles daraus zu gestalten, lenkt ihn ab.  
Davon, dass sein Herz die ganze Zeit meckert.  
"Ey, sag mal merkst du nicht, dass mir das ganze Gelaber von Freundschaft auf die Nerven geht? Ich bin verliebt in Marti! Verliiihiiiebt! Alter! Warum kapierst du es denn nicht!"

Mann, Ruhe, Herz. Ich hab es ja kapiert. Aber was nützt mir das, wenn er nicht auch...? Na also. Und jetzt halt die Klappe. Freundschaft ist auch na Menge wert.

"Aber..."  
Ruhe da unten, zum Donnerwetter!  
Gut.

"Mpf," sagt das Herz.


	56. Schmollzeit

"Mpf" macht das Herz und grummelt. Also mag ja sein, dass der andere nicht... aber wie soll man das wissen, wenn man nicht wenigstens versucht...

"Bäh!" macht das Herz und schmollt. Es ist keineswegs einverstanden, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen...

"Mann!" motzt das Herz und fängt an, einen wütenden Rhythmus zu klopfen.

"Ach verdammt," sagt das Herz und ist einfach sauer. Aber es merkt, dass es nichts erreicht.   
Also bleibt ihm nichts, als die Sache so hinzunehmen.  
Na, mal sehen.   
Heute ist nicht alle Tage...

Also schlägt das Herz wieder langsamer und lässt Jako erst einmal in Ruhe.


	57. Haarglanz

Die Geschichte, die entstanden ist, gefällt ihm.  
Ein bisschen Humor, ein bisschen Spannung, ein bisschen Sexyness.  
Genau sein Ding.  
Sie sind sich einig: ja, das werden Sie den anderen vorlesen. Das wird interessant.

Als sie sich aufrappeln, um ins Wohnzimmer zu wechseln, hat er einen Einfall.  
Er schmunzelt. Er sollte sein Haar bürsten für die Idee.  
Es muss glänzen und glatt sein...  
Seine Bürste gleitet durch die langen, seidigen Flechten.

Sein Blick fällt auf Marti.  
Ob der wohl...?

Jako zögert, doch dann... was solls, manchmal muss man auch mal was riskieren.  
Er streckt Marti die Bürste hin.  
„Willst du...?“


	58. Haarstrang

Ein bisschen ist er überrascht, dass Marti es tatsächlich tut.  
Er schließt die Augen.  
Was für ein Gefühl. Er lieb es, wenn das jemand für ihn tut, wenn die Bürste ohne sein Zutun durch seine Haare gleitet.  
Und nun tut es auch noch der Mann, den er lie... mag.  
Der ihm dadurch unwillkürlich so nahe kommt, dass er seine Wärme spürt, seine Hände, wie sie den Haarstrang über seine Schulter zurückstreichen, seinen unverwechselbaren Marti-Duft...  
Jako schluckt.  
Vielleicht war das ganze keine so gute Idee.  
Andererseits, wann wird er Marti jemals wieder so nahe kommen können...

Also Augen zu und genießen!


	59. Wirwunsch

Das herrliche Gefühl hat aufgehört. Marti hat aufgehört.  
Jako seufzt leise.  
Okay, Haargummi rein, die Haare zum Knoten binden.   
Nichts anmerken lassen.

Und nun?

Er klappt das Laptop zu. Irgendwie fühlt er sich, als liefe er auf Autopilot.  
Er winkt Marti zu und der folgt ihm, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.  
Es wirkt so, als würde ihr Zusammenspiel schon immer so funktionieren...   
"Gehen wir in Richtung Wohnzimmer," sagt Jako und wünscht sich sehr, dass dieses "wir" eine Bedeutung hätte und nicht nur so daher gesagt wäre. Nicht nur so ein Wort...

Aber es ist leider nicht so...


	60. Sprechpart

Nun ja. Als sie im Wohnzimmer sind, konzentriert er sich.  
Er bekommt nur halb mit, wie Marti die Sache anmoderiert, weil sie auf dem Sofa ganz nahe aneinander sitzen... zu nahe...  
Aber dann lauscht er Martis Stimme.  
Marti kann das einfach. Eine Geschichte spannend erzählen.  
Und Jakob spricht seine eigenen Parts dabei.

Martis Stimme. Martis Nähe. Martis Wärme.  
Verdammt, Konzentration ist angesagt, und gerade die fällt ihm in dieser Situation so unsagbar schwer...

Aber er muss, denn er möchte die anderen gemeinsam mit Marti beeindrucken.  
Er atmet langsam und versucht, sich zu beruhigen.  
Schließlich hat er gleich noch etwas vor...


	61. Ausdruck

Ja, es ist interessant, die Gesichter der anderen zu sehen, die gebannt lauschen. So etwas, wie die beiden da geschrieben haben, haben die Freunde nicht erwartet.

Jako schmunzelt in sich hinein. Er ist sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sich die ganze Story beinahe nur um seine Haare dreht... und ja, er weiß, dass seine Haare toll aussehen.  
(Ob Marti das auch findet... nun, eben das Bürsten schien er durchaus genossen zu haben...)

Jedenfalls wartet Jako auf die passende Stelle im Text.  
Dann löst er sein Haargummi und schüttelt den Kopf, so dass die Haare fliegen.

Alle halten den Atem an...


	62. Windstoß

Es ist mega lustig, wie sie alle gebannt auf ihn starren.  
Und Marti, der süße und gewitzte Marti spielt mit.  
Er schleicht sich an Felix und pustet ihm ins Ohr.

Felix' Schreckensruf löst die Spannung. Sie alle lachen und kringeln sich über das eigene Verhalten.

Jako hat Spaß daran, wie er und Marti ohne Worte, ohne sich abzusprechen diesen Scherz gebracht haben.  
Sie haben Hand in Hand gespielt, es hat sich angefühlt, als wäre es nie anders gewesen.

Jako seufzt.  
Denn das ist genau das was er sich von einer Beziehung wünscht.  
Ach mann, warum muss alles so kompliziert sein.


	63. Stierkampf

Rick hat was zu meckern.  
Stört Jako nicht, kennt er nicht anders. Rick ist ein prima Kerl, aber versteckt das gut...

Und dann kommt er auch noch mit ner Idee um die Ecke, die Jako erst einmal sprachlos macht.  
Das ganze veröffentlichen? Auf ner Fanfictionseite? Ja ist Rick denn bekloppt?  
Andererseits...  
Unter Pseudonym natürlich, das könnte ganz lustig werden, und außerdem wäre das ein Grund, sich bald mal mit Marti zu verabreden... also, no Risk no Fun, oder wie Jakos Oma immer gesagt hat: "Musst den Stier bei den Hörnern packen, dann merkst du, ob er bloß ein Ochse ist."


	64. Stirnmal

Sie machen es.   
Nicht morgen, sondern sofort.  
Aber für den nächsten Tag verabreden sie sich, um zu schauen, wie die Kommentare und Reaktionen ausfallen.  
'Oh Gott,' denkt Jako, 'Wenn die Leser wüssten, dass wir beide es geschrieben haben, die würden ausflippen...'  
Er grinst und Marti grinst zurück. Vielleicht denkt der ja etwas ähnliches... Er würde gerne wissen, was Marti denkt.

Er würde gerne so vieles von Marti wissen.   
So vieles von ihm erfahren.  
Und erforschen...  
Er ertappt sich bei der Frage, ob Marti außer den Muttermalen an der Stirn noch weitere hat...  
Er spürt selber, wie sein Gesicht knallrot wird.


	65. Blickfang

Es ist nun mal so, dass ihm neben Martis Charakter, na ja zugegeben, so gut kennt er den noch nicht, immerhin erst seit heute, aber er mag den Humor und den Charme... also wo war er stehen geblieben? Ach ja, dass ihm also auch Martis Aussehen ausgesprochen gut gefällt. Das Lächeln mit den hinreißenden Grübchen. Die blitzeblauen Augen. Die schlanke Figur, der knackige Hintern. Die Tatsache, dass der andere etwas kleiner ist als er. Er mag es, seinen Partner umfangen und beschützen zu können...  
Partner? So weit sind wir ja nun noch lange nicht. Und wie es im Moment aussieht...


	66. Rotton

...wird es soweit auch gar nicht erst kommen, meckert sein Gehirn.

Er schaut Marti hinterher, wie der in Richtung Küche davon schlendert. ER muss sich regelrecht Mühe geben, ihm nicht allzu intensiv auf den Hintern zu starren. Marti hat aber auch einen verdammt süßen Po...  
Er seufzt und senkt den Blick. Ist besser so.   
Er atmet durch und langsam verschwindet die Röte von seinen Wangen wieder.

Was also jetzt anfangen mit dem Abend? Am liebsten würde er Marti hinterherlaufen, aber er möchte es nicht übertreiben.   
Die Freundschaft ist noch zu frisch, und er möchte nicht...  
Verdammter Idiot, knurrt sein Herz.


	67. Sturheit

Marti ist in der Küche.  
Jako steht hier im Wohnzimmer.  
Sie sind nur durch eine Wand getrennt.  
Und doch kommt das Jako so endlos weit entfernt vor.  
Himmel, denkt er, wenn ich so weiter mache, ersticke ich noch am Schmalz. Was macht dieser Kobold nur mit mir!

Eine Wand nur, und doch Welten. Welten aus "Nicht wissen" und "sich nicht trauen zu fragen" und "schon gar nicht trauen den ersten Schritt zu machen." 

In Wahrheit sind es Welten aus Sturheit und Missverstehen. Aber das gibt Jakos Kopf nicht zu.  
Den Gedanken verjagt er, denn manchmal ist es einfacher zu leiden...


	68. Fuchslied

Manchmal ist es... nein. Manchmal scheint es einfacher zu sein, den bitteren Tropfen Schicksal zu trinken, anstatt etwas zu unternehmen...  
Jako muss über sich selbst grinsen. Werden wir hier etwa philosophisch, Herr Joiko?  
Na ja, denkt er, wenigstens behaupte ich nicht, dass mir die Trauben zu sauer wären, wie der Fuchs in der Fabel.  
Die Trauben sind süß. Verdammt süß.   
Knackig.  
Saftig.  
Zum hineinbeißen...  
Er wird rot. Wieder. Verflixt.  
Gebe der heilige "Wer auch immer", dass es keiner der Freunde bemerkt.  
Felix guckt ihn fragend an.  
Dem kann er ohnehin nix verheimlichen.  
Aber Felix macht sich nicht über ihn lustig.


	69. Türblick

Man kennt das ja, wenn man einen Anruf erwartet. Man starrt das dumme Telefon an und es läutet einfach nicht. Es denkt nicht dran.  
Es hustet einem was.  
Auch wenn man fast verzweifelt.

So ungefähr starrt Jako auf die Tür zur Küche.  
Da wird Marti gleich wieder kommen.  
Gleich.  
Da... nein.   
Sie öffnet sich nicht.  
Verdammt!

Dumme Tür. Dumme unselige Tür. Geh auf und lass Marti erscheinen!  
Jetzt!

Meine Güte, denkt Jako, ich führe mich auf wie ein Teenager.

Doch dann öffnet sich die Tür und da ist er.  
Schlendert ins Wohnzimmer als wäre nichts gewesen...

War ja auch nichts.


	70. Schaulust

Blicke.  
Er spürt die Blicke des anderen Mannes.  
Blicke, die ihn abtasten.  
Ihn streicheln.  
Oder?

Ihn abschätzend - abschätzig - anschauen? Nein. 

Aber es sind Blicke die ihm gelten.  
Warum?  
Mag der andere, was er sieht?   
Mag er es SO?  
Oder... sind es Blicke, wie er sie jedem anderem auch schenkt? Man sieht sich an, weil man sich freut, miteinander unter Freunden einen schönen Abend zu verbringen...  
Nein.  
So sicher nicht.  
Dafür sind die Blicke zu intensiv.  
Oder?  
Verdammt, er weiß es nicht. Und er schafft es einfach nicht, den Mut zu fassen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.


	71. Hörspaß

Statt dessen fängt er an, irgendwelche Anekdoten zu erzählen.  
Es macht ihm Spaß, zuzuhören, wie Marti lacht.  
Zuzusehen, wie seine Augen blitzen. Seine Grübchen tiefer werden.

Bildet er sich das nur ein, oder scheint der andere seine Stimme zu genießen? Jako weiß, das er eine schöne, tiefe, warme Stimme Stimme hat.  
Wie gerne würde er Marti mit dieser Stimme kleine Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüstern...

So wird das nie was, motzt sein Herz. Feigling! Siehst du denn nicht, dass er nicht nur die Stimme an dir mag?

Jako schüttelt sich.  
Nein. Er bildet sich das ganz sicher nur ein.  
Ganz sicher.


	72. Nachtluft

Jako schmunzelt, als er sieht, wie Marti seine Nase kräuselt.  
Es sieht aus, als würde er... schnuppern?!  
Verdammt noch mal, Joiko, was geht in deinem Kopf vor, denkt er. Der Kobold bringt dich einfach komplett durcheinander.

Vielleicht solltest du einfach hier raus, denkt er, raus und durch die Straßen Laufen und einen klaren Kopf bekommen...

Unfug, sagt sein Herz, und Marti duftet übrigens nach Zedernholz, Muskat und irgendwie nach kalter klarer Nachtluft. Also kannst genau so gut hier bleiben.

Jako seufzt.  
Er genießt den Duft des anderen, und kommt sich vor wie ein Idiot.

Bist du auch, sagt das Herz.


	73. Bierdunst

Es wird später, und die Wohnung wird leerer. Sind nicht mehr ganz so viele Leute da. Also nicht mehr so viele Gelegenheiten, Marti aus dem Wege zu gehen.  
Was wohl das vernünftigste wäre, sagt der Verstand. Kann er nicht einfach nach Hause gehen? Jetzt bitte?

Quatsch, nein, schreit das Herz. Nein, er soll bleiben! Am besten für immer! Und gerne auch in meinem Bett... also das klingt jetzt schräger als es sollte.  
Jako ist müde, ein wenig betrunken und möchte...   
so vieles...  
Ist es mit Alkohol im Blut vielleicht einfacher, sich die Dinge einzugestehen?  
Sich, aber vielleicht auch dem anderen?


	74. Trinkspiel

Frodo möchte Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen. Was für eine dumme Ide  
Das kann doch nur schief gehen.  
Oder?  
Ja sicher.  
Oder?  
Jako überlegt hin und her, so was wird eigentlich fast immer lustig und peinlich zu gleich... ein bisschen das Schicksal herausfordern also? Nun, warum nicht. Er fühlt sich seltsam, verloren oder so... also kommt es auf ein paar seltsame Momente mehr jetzt auch nicht an.  
Er tut betrunkener als er tatsächlich ist, als er schließlich breit grinsend (echt ist das Grinsen nicht, aber wer von den anderen weiß das schon, na ja Felix vielleicht) Frodo in seinem Ansinnen unterstützt.


	75. Sitzkreis

Es fängt harmlos an. Flo soll noch Bier für alle holen.  
Noch mehr Bier - ist das wirklich eine gute Idee?  
Sein Blick fällt - wie so oft an diesem Abend - auf Marti.  
Der nimmt gerade auch noch eine Flasche entgegen. Also seis drum.

Außerdem sitzt Jako so, dass er seine Frage oder auch seine Aufgabe von Felix bekommen wird. Felix ist sein bester Freund und außerdem ein Mensch mit einem unendlich warmen, großen Herzen.  
Felix wird ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.  
Marti hat es dagegen mit Rick zu tun. Rick ist Klasse, aber... das könnte jedenfalls interessant werden.


	76. Rotohr

Rick enttäuscht die Erwartungen nicht. Er geht direkt in die volle.  
„Okay, Marti, dann musst du jetzt die attraktivste Person hier im Raum küssen.“

Scheiße.  
Wie soll der Kobold jetzt darauf reagieren? 

Was würde er, Jako, jetzt tun? Nun, er würde wohl die einzige noch verbliebene Frau im Raume küssen. Vanessa. Aber das wäre doch andererseits unendlich feige, denn auch wenn Vanessa bildhübsch ist, es wäre gelogen. Jedenfalls für ihn.  
Und für Marti?

Jako fühlt, wie die Röte langsam seine Wangen hinauf kriecht und auch seine Ohren zu leuchten beginnen. Er spürt eine leichte, beruhigende Berührung von Felix.  
Treuer Freund.


	77. Mistkerl

Die Spannung im Raum fühlt sich an also könne man sie in handliche kleine Stücke schneiden.  
Marti schaut sich unschlüssig um.  
Jako hält regelrecht den Atem an.

Rick, du verdammter Mistkerl, was hast du angerichtet.  
Rick, du Lumpi. Nicht genug, dass Jakos Gefühle den ganzen Abend schon Achterbahn fahren, nein, jetzt musst du auch noch daher kommen und so was...  
andererseits, es ist Wahrheit oder Pflicht.  
Hat irgendwer wirklich erwartet, dass sie hier über Makramee, Tortenrezepte oder den neuesten Disneyfilm plaudern?

Jakos Inneres steht Kopf.  
Und Marti schaut noch immer unschlüssig drein.  
Doch dann scheint ihm eine Idee zu kommen.


	78. Bleiguss

Marti hat den Raum verlassen.  
Was zum Henker...?

Jako möchte ihm gerne hinterher laufen, aber es geht nicht. Seine Beine fühlen sich an, als wären sie aus Blei gegossen.  
Sein Herz klopft, als hätte es soeben einen Marathon bewältigt.  
Seine Ohren glühen als hätte er mindestens vierzig Grad Fieber.  
Seine Haut kribbelt als würden sanfte Fingerspitzen darüber fahren...  
In seinen Augen brennen Tränen.

Tränen, so ein Unsinn. Jakob Joiko, nimm dich gefälligst zusammen, du bist kein unreifer Teenager, sondern ein Mann von Mitte zwanzig, also reiß dich am Riemen.

In dem Moment geht die Tür auf und Marti ist zurück.


	79. Selbstbild

Unfassbar.  
Jako kann nicht anders, er muss gemeinsam mit den anderen lachen, bis ihm die Puste ausgeht.

Marti hat doch tatsächlich sein eigenes Spiegelbild geküsst. Dieses kleine Biest.  
Hat sich geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen.  
Auf so eine Idee muss man erst mal kommen.

Und wieder bewundert Jako den anderen Mann. Bewundert seinen Ideenreichtum, aber vor allem seine Bereitschaft, sich selber auf die Schippe zu nehmen.

Aber in einer Sache ganz besonders stimmt er Marti vorbehaltlos zu. Sicher ist das Geschmackssache, keine Frage, aber wenn man Jako fragt, dann, ja, dann hat Marti tatsächlich die attraktivste Person im Raume geküsst.


	80. Traumkuss

Er lacht, und das ganze ist ja auch wirklich urkomisch.

Und doch...  
Ein kleines bisschen Enttäuschung hat sich in sein Herz gschlichen.  
Ein kleines Bisschen? Ach Quatsch. Eine riesengroße Portion.

Er hätte ein anderes Ergebnis bevorzugt und er schließt einen winzigen Moment die Augen und stellt es sich vor:  
Wie Marti sich schmunzelnd ihm zuwendet...  
Wie er sein Gesicht in seine Hände nimmt...  
wie er seine Lippen auf seine, Jakos, Lippen senkt...  
Ob sie wohl weich sind? Warm?  
Ob er das je erfahren wird? Wohl kaum...  
Sein Herz tut ihm weh bei dem Gedanken.

Doch jetzt geht das Spiel weiter.


	81. Mitleid

Er selber kommt harmlos dabei weg. Danach bekommt er kaum noch mit, was in der Runde passiert. Interessiert ihn auch nicht. Die anderen sind im Augenblick nicht wichtig. Nur Marti spielt eine Rolle.

Und dann ist der auch schon wieder dran.  
Und wieder funkeln Ricks Augen voller Schabernack.  
Verdammt, jetzt tut Marti ihm beinahe leid.  
Nein, nicht beinahe, sondern wirklich und wahrhaftig. Rick ist ein großartiger Mensch, Jako mag und schätzt ihn. Aber er nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund und stürzt sich und andere auch schon mal kopfüber in die nächste Peinlichkeit. Wie Steve das nur mit ihm aushält?


	82. Kirchturm

"Marti, liebst du..."

Lieben? Oh Gott...  
Wen?  
Warum?

Rick, du verdammtes dreimal um den Kirchturm gewickelte Bandwurmgerippe, was zum Teufel soll das? Rick, du bist doch nicht blöd, du merkst doch genau, was hier abgeht?   
Du machst das doch absichtlich!

Rick grinst und holt Luft, um seinen Satz zu beenden.  
Dabei schaut er Jako grinsend ins Gesicht und wendet seinen Blick wieder Marti zu.

Marti ist bleich geworden.  
Zittert ein bisschen.

„...Berlin? Oder hast du Heimweh nach Salzgitter?“ fährt Rick fort.

Oh du verdammter Hund.  
Jako weiß nicht, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein soll.  
Was für ein seltsamer Abend...


	83. Halskloß

Salzgitter mag die alte Heimat sein, aber Marti schwärmt von Berlin.  
Hat hier alles was er sich wünscht, Job, Freunde... und IHN.

Er sagt, er hätte IHN hier gefunden.

Jako sitzt ein fetter Kloß im Hals. Nackte Eifersucht schüttelt ihn.  
WER?

Wer ist der, den Marti hier "gefunden" hat?  
Er möchte ihn am liebsten erwürgen...

Doch dann stellt sich raus, dass Marti seinen besten Freund meint, Rick...

Zum wievielten Mal an diesem Abend durchflutet ihn diese Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung?  
Enttäuschung, ja, denn ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihm hat gehofft, dass Marti mit IHM ihn selber, Jako meint...


	84. Gencode

Als Marti dann Felix fragt, ob der verliebt ist, hat Jako ein kleines bisschen Sorge, dass...  
Aber nein.  
Felix sagt nein und Felix lügt nicht. Jako ist fest davon überzeugt, dass das Konzept der Unwahrheit in Felix' Gencode einfach nicht verankert ist.  
Eines der Dinge, die er so sehr an seinem Freunde schätzt...

Felix wäre gerne verliebt.  
Jako wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick, er selber wäre es nicht.  
Heute Morgen hat er es sich noch gewünscht, aber jetzt...  
Die Lage scheint verfahren.  
Dabei ist doch eigentlich alles unklar, denn er hat nicht mit Marti darüber geredet... es einfach nicht fertiggebracht...


	85. Weinkrampf

Und dann ist Felix dran.  
Und fragt Jako:  
„Gut. Also, Jako, dann erzähl mal: wenn du das tun solltest, was dein Herz dir in diesem Augenblick eingibt, was wäre das?“ 

Scheiße.  
Felix, wie kannst du nur. Was hast du nur angerichtet.  
Jako kann nur noch stammeln.   
Er spürt, wie Tränen in seine Augen fließen...  
Er zieht Felix mit sich. In sein Zimmer.  
Und bricht in Tränen aus.

"Scheiße," flüstert Felix, das hat er nicht gewollt. Er hatte gehofft...  
Er streichelt über Jakos Haar.

„Rede mit mir, bester Freund!“

Jako schluckt. Er findet keine Worte. Weint einfach nur. Es tut weh.


	86. Freundschaft

Felix streichelt Jako übers Haar.  
„Also, Tiger, was ist los?“

„Marti,“ schluchzt Jako.  
Und Felix versteht. Immerhin kennt er Jako besser als jeder andere auf der Welt.  
„Du.. du hast dich verliebt?“  
Felix ist der einzige, der weiß, dass auch Jako nicht nur auf Frauen abfährt.

Jako nickt.

„Jako, du musst es ihm sagen! Er mag dich, das merkt man, und wer weiß, vielleicht...“  
„Nein!“  
Jako schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nein, Felix, er steht nicht auf mich, aber vielleicht können wir Freunde werden...Ich bin betrunken, aber wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin, kann ich damit umgehen...“


	87. Wagnis

"Woher willst du wissen, dass er nicht auf dich steht, Jako. Hast du mit ihm darüber gesprochen?"  
Jako wird erneut knallrot.  
"Nein... hab ich nicht... aber..."  
Felix schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ihr habt euch gut verstanden, oder? Den ganzen Abend? Habt sogar Zeit zu zeit in deinem Zimmer verbracht. Und eine wirklich gute Geschichte geschrieben. Also, wer weiß, vielleicht ist da doch mehr von seiner Seite... wenn du ihn nicht fragst, wirst du das nie erfahren..."

Jako seufzt.  
Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt? Mag sein. Aber wer wagt, läuft Gefahr alles zu verlieren...  
Er merkt selber, dass das feige klingt.


	88. Dummkopf

"Nicht jetzt," sagt er und schaut Felix an. "Ich bin verheult, ich bin betrunken, kein guter Augenblick für ein Liebesgeständnis, oder?"  
"Dummkopf," sagt Felix liebevoll und drückt seinen beste Freund an sich.  
Er glaubt schon, dass Marti Jako auch mehr mag als einfach nur so. Es hat schon den ganzen Abend über den Eindruck gemacht.  
Aber er versteht auch Jakos Ängste.  
Nun, er wird Jako Zeit lassen und für ihn da sein. Und wenn der nicht aus den Puschen kommt, wird Felix mit Rick darüber reden.   
Das wird schon werden, denkt er. Wenn nicht heute, dann eben morgen. Oder so.


	89. Trostwort

Felix' Freundschaft ist für Jako einfach unbezahlbar. Er kennt Felix schon seit Kindertagen und sie haben sich schon immer gegenseitig unterstützt. Waren füreinander da. haben sich bejubelt, getröstet und aus der Scheiße gezogen.  
So einen Freund findet man auf der Welt kein zweites Mal.

Und so lässt er sich einfach fallen in Felix' Armen und lässt die Tränen fließen. Er schämt sich nicht, nicht vor Felix, meine Güte.  
Wenn es je einen Ort auf der Welt gibt, wo er sich für nichts schämen muss, dann bei Felix. 

Und so kommt es, dass es ihm ein klein wenig besser geht.   
Immerhin.


	90. Drehwurm

Andererseits steht ihm auch der Alkohol im Wege, die Sache nüchtern zu betrachten. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Sein Blick wandert zur Tür. Ob er doch noch mit Marti redet? Vielleicht sollte er... Aber dann hört er im Flur, wie sich Rick und Steve und Marti verabschieden... okay, jetzt oder nie, letzte Chance, jedenfalls für heute Abend...  
Die Tür fällt ins Schloss, die Jungs verschwinden im Hausflur. Man hört Getrappel auf der Treppe.

Das wars also. Er seufzt.  
Heute also nicht mehr.  
Ob er morgen den Mut haben wird?  
Oder übermorgen?  
Oder...

Um seinen Kopf dreht es sich.   
Blöder Alkohol.


	91. Klangwelt

Er nimmt seine Gitarre in die Hand und beginnt zu klimpern. Zu Zupfen.  
Schaut Felix an.  
Der versteht.

Musik war schon immer Jakos Rettungsanker, wenn etwas schiefging.  
Damals, beim Zerbrechen der ersten großen Liebe.  
Damals, als die Oma gestorben ist.  
Damals, als sie ganz frisch in Berlin waren und Jako fast einging vor Heimweh.  
Immer war Musik das, was ihn dazu brachte, die eigenen Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, sich zu schütteln und weiterzumachen.  
Sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen.  
Trauer, Wut, Schmerz zuzulassen und zu verarbeiten, um dann wieder Kraft für den nächsten Tag, die nächste Aufgabe zu haben.


	92. Ausblick

Marti ist also weg.  
Na klar, er wird ihn wiedersehen. Morgen schon, sie haben sich ja verabredet...  
Aber jetzt ist Marti fort.

Er gehört in den Freundeskreis. Die Truppe um Rick und Steve und Jakos WG treffen sich häufiger, haben viel miteinander zu tun. Also wird man sich häufiger über den Weg laufen.  
Aber jetzt ist Marti fort.

Ein paar gemeinsame Videos... Martis Formate fordern das ja geradezu heraus. Da steht also zu vermuten, dass man sich allein deswegen schon häufiger sieht und auch zusammenarbeiten wird.  
Aber jetzt ist Marti erst einmal fort.

Verdammt noch mal, jetzt ist Marti fort!


	93. Sehnsucht

Wann im Laufe dieses Abends ist die Sache so schief gelaufen?  
Am Beginn des Abends war er einfach glücklich sich verliebt zu haben.  
Und dann hat er den Mund nicht aufgekriegt.  
Und irgendwann war da nur noch Sehnsucht, Schmerz, Hilflosigkeit...  
Ja, verdammt. Ist schon klar, dass er es selber verbockt hat.  
Keiner kann dafür, nur er.  
Und Marti? Na ja, vielleicht, aber dass der sich nicht erklärt hat ist doch eigentlich nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass es nichts zu erklären gibt... dass er nichts für Jako empfindet, jedenfalls nicht so...  
Ach verflixt, die Gedanken drehen sich immer wieder im Kreis.


	94. Heimfahrt

Wo Marti jetzt wohl ist?   
Sicher schon im Taxi...  
Meter um Meter weiter entfernt von ihm...  
Vorbei am erleuchteten Späti...  
Über die große Ampelkreuzung...  
Vorbei an den Kneipen und Bars...  
An der Straßenbahnhaltestelle...  
durch den Stadtverkehr bei Nacht, der in einer Stadt wie Berlin immer noch recht beachtlich ist, selbst um diese Zeit...  
Und dann... das Taxi wird an der Straße halten, hier geht es dann zur Wohnung von Rick und Dom und Marti, und Steve der eine Etage tiefer im selben Aufgang wohnt...  
Und dann ist Marti zu Hause...  
wird in seinem Bett liegen...  
Jako seufzt und wünscht sich...


	95. Nachtglanz

Sein Blick schweift aus dem Fenster, gleitet über die Lichter der Nacht.  
Neonlichter.  
Laternen.  
Erleuchtete Fenster, welche Geschichten sich wohl dahinter abspielen? Liebe, Drama, Schmerz...  
Die Lichter der Kneipen, die um diese Zeit erst zur Hochform auflaufen...  
Streiflichter der vorbeihuschenden Autos...  
Und irgendwo in all dem die zwei hellen Lichter zweier blauer wunderschöner Augen...  
Scheiße, jetzt wird er wirklich sentimental.  
Verliebtsein und Alkohol. Keine gute Kombi.   
Aber was soll er machen, er kann eben nur an ihn denken...

Ganz ehrlich, zum ersten Male in seinem Leben freut sich Jako auf den Kater am nächsten Morgen, weil der ihn ablenken wird.


	96. Traumwelt

"Jako?"   
Felix versucht zu ihm durchzudringen, aber er ist in Gedankenwelten gefangen, er reagiert nur durch Seufzen.  
Will jetzt nicht reden.  
Nicht interagieren.

Geht nicht.

Er ist versunken in sich selbst und seinem Kopf, seinem Bauch, seinem Herzen.  
Diese Nacht ist seltsam. Aber wenn der neue Tag da ist, dann...  
Tja, was dann.  
Normalerweise hängt Jako nicht so durch.  
Aber normalerweise verliebt er sich auch nicht Hals über Kopf.  
Normalerweise...  
Aber was ist schon normal.

Liebe ist verrückt. Liebe ist himmelhochjauchzend. Liebe ist zu Tode betrübt.  
Aber Liebe ist nicht "normal", denn normal ist langweilig und das ist Liebe nicht.


	97. Sternschweif

Noch immer schaut er aus dem Fenster.

Am Nachthimmel erscheint eine Sternschnuppe.

Aber obwohl er natürlich die Legende kennt... darfst dir was wünschen, es aber keinem sagen, dann geht es auch in Erfüllung... ist er nicht mehr in der Lage dazu.  
Den ganzen Abend hat er sich gewünscht...  
Und nun geht es nicht mehr.  
Er ist erschöpft und ausgelaugt.

Gute Nacht, liebe Sternschnuppe.  
Bringe denen Glück, die dich gesehen haben.  
Mögen sie ihre Wünsche erfüllt bekommen...

Jako sieht sie, aber er versteht es nicht, dass das dort mehr sein mag, als ein Stück Gestein, das gerade in der Atmosphäre verglüht.


	98. Halbschlaf

Später am Abend kuschelt er sich in sein Bett.  
Felix hat ihm noch nen Tee gemacht. Mit Lavendel drin, das beruhigt ein bisschen.  
Und nun liegt er hier und träumt.  
Nein, er schläft noch nicht, er träumt vor sich hin.  
Na ja, es ist schon eine Art Halbschlaf.  
Und so Wachträume im Halbschlaf sind die schönsten, weil man sich ganz der Stimmung hingeben kann...  
Er möchte sich gerne Marti hingeben.  
Martis Lippen auf seinen Lippen spüren.  
Martis Hände auf seiner Haut, Martis heißen Atem an seinem Hals... Ach ja.  
Und dann, müde und erschöpft von diesem Tage, schläft er ein.


	99. Anfang

So hat jener Tag geendet.

Es hat noch lange gedauert, bis Marti und Jako sich dann tatsächlich getraut haben.  
Wenn er heute darüber nachdenkt kann er nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Wie dumm sie waren. Wie sie sich angestellt haben.

Wenn sie Felix nicht gehabt hätten und Rick...

 

Jako pustet sanft eine Haarsträhne von Martis Stirn.  
Sein Mann verzieht niedlich die Nase im Schlaf und murmelt etwas vor sich hin.  
Jako lächelt.

Er ist dankbar, dass sie es geschafft haben.  
Denn egal, wie kompliziert und nervtötend für alle Freunde ihr Anfang gewesen ist. Jetzt sind sie zusammen und es gibt nichts....


	100. ... und kein Ende

was je in seinem Leben eine so große Bedeutung hatte wie seine tiefe Liebe zu Marti. Seinem Mann. Mit dem er inzwischen alles teilt.  
Sein Herz, seinen Kopf.  
Sein Bett.  
Seinen Namen. Denn er heißt jetzt auch Fischer. Und er ist stolz darauf.

Es ist gut.  
Und wenn er so wie jetzt wach liegt und den Schlaf seines Mannes behütet, spürt er Dankbarkeit.  
Für alles, was er im Leben hat.  
Freunde, Musik, Familie.

Und Marti.   
Vor allem Marti.  
Das Lieben, das Lachen, das Streiten, das Versöhnen.  
Das Zusammenhalten, die Erinnerungen, die Hoffnung auf die Zukunft.

Marti. Einfach Marti.

Sein Marti.


End file.
